1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to in general to automotive seats and more particularly to a seat sliding device for sliding a seat on a vehicle floor to a desired position. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with the seat sliding devices of a type having a walk-in mechanism by which egress and ingress of a rear seat passenger is facilitated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various types of seat sliding devices have been proposed and put into practical use particularly in the field of motor vehicles. Some are of a type which is equipped with a so-called "walk-in" mechanism which, for facilitation of egress and ingress of a rear seat passenger, permits a forward movement of the seat when the seatback of the seat is inclined forward. However, some of the conventional seat sliding devices of such type are compelled to have bulky and heavy constructions because of their inherencies originating from complicated arrangement of numerous parts employed therein. As is known, this bulky and heavy construction narrows the field wherein such seat sliding devices are practically used.